


of cliff diving and kisses

by domesticatedantelope (Vault_of_Glass)



Series: power couple [1]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, colt is a jealous shit but we been knew, steamy dreams about car thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/domesticatedantelope
Summary: Mercy takes a leap she is not likely to forget.





	of cliff diving and kisses

The first time Colt Kaneko kisses her, it feels like flying.

After speeding down the freeway with the wind whipping her hair, after leaping and falling and plunging together into the cold waves of the Pacific, Colt still has her hand gripped tightly in his own. Her heart is racing with adrenaline, and she feels invincible, like they’ve outrun her every fear and regret and as long as they tread water here together, nothing can catch them.

She’s not sure who moves first, but they end up tangled together in the waves. Mercy clings to him with shaking hands, and Colt winds his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back to claim her mouth. He kisses her urgently, nipping with teeth, stroking his tongue over her lip until she parts for him. Their legs slip together, and Colt is so close she can feel the muscles shift beneath his skin, the heartbeat pounding rapidly behind his ribs. His teeth mark the arch of her throat, and she gasps his name as heat flickers down from his mouth to the pit of her gut.

He likes the sound of that - her voice, his name. He kisses her until even that falls apart on her tongue, and there is only the two of them left as the rest of the world melts away.

That night Mercy dreams of flying, of freefalling, kissing Colt and tasting sea salt on his skin. He undresses her with all the purpose of a man possessed, and just as he begins to  _touch_ her -

Mercy wakes to darkness, shivering in Logan’s bed, her fingers wet between her legs. Her heartbeat crashes in her chest like she’s just fallen from unworldly heights and her body is still waiting for the impact.

Her face burns as the shock fades into shame. She can hear the sound of Logan’s easy breathing as he slumbers on the couch beside her, and she takes care not to wake him when she rolls to her feet and pads for the bathroom.

Once the dull fluorescent overhead flickers on, Mercy stares at her reflection. The features of her face are all the same, yet everything looks  _different_ , a stranger in her skin, wearing her wide eyes and damning blush, kissing boys who steal cars.

She starts the shower and forces herself into the freezing water, shivering out a hiss as the cold spray washes over her. The shock feels good against her heated face, clearing the haze of sleep from her brain before the water slowly starts to warm. She was hoping to forget the hungry way Colt kissed her earlier, but her traitor body desperately wants to remember, haunts her with the phantom anticipation of feeling his hands on her body before she was pulled from her dream. She scrubs herself clean in the vain hope that she might tame her thoughts into behaving.

In the end, Mercy still can’t bring herself to climb back into Logan’s bed. She slips past him toward the stairs, casting one last glance over her shoulder before closing the door silently behind her.

The lights are still on downstairs, guiding her deeper into the garage where she finds a familiar set of shoulders hunched over one of the work tables. Her heart leaps with unexpected pleasure, eager with longing and - god, even  _worse_ \- something soft like hope.

Colt turns at the sound of her footsteps, spinning in his chair to face her as she draws closer. He drags his gaze down the length of her body, taking in her wet hair and the blush that stains her cheeks before meeting her eyes with a smirk. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not tonight.”

His face is unbearably smug, as if he knows he is to blame. “Want to not sleep together?”

She has the sense to hesitate, if only to retain some vague idea of self-control. She tilts her head at him. “Depends. What are you working on?”

Colt leans back in his seat, letting his knees fall open and patting his lap with that same lazy smirk. “Why don’t you come take a seat and find out?”

Mercy bites her lip, looking away and fighting hard not to smile. He grins when she falls into motion, closing the gap between them with determined steps until she’s standing caged between his knees.

“Um.” She blushes as he gazes up at her, searching her face with such open intensity that she feels a sudden wave of vulnerability. “How do you want me?”

He laughs then, a low and knowing sound, an inside joke that she’s not in on yet. He grabs her by the hips and guides her back into his lap. An arm slips easily around her waist and tugs her flush against his chest, where she can feel the solid heat of him. “For now… I want you right here.”

If she was blushing before, her cheeks feel positively scorching now. She shifts her weight, settling in against him, hearing his breath hitch as he steadies her with rough hands at the slope of her waist.

“Comfortable?” he teases, dropping his mouth to whisper in her ear.

She doesn’t trust herself with words yet. “Mmhmm.”

“Good.” He brushes her braid aside, exposing her throat to the warm tickle of his breath as he rests his chin on her shoulder, reaching out to fan a stack of papers out across the table. “I could actually use a second set of eyes. What do you think?”

Mercy leans in and lets her gaze linger on every page of hand-sketched illustrations, varying arrangements of dark crashing waves that curl around stark, delicate Kanji. She can track how the design evolved over the span of pages, shifting and growing as he changed his mind. Her fingers hover inches above the paper, tracing the letters through the air. “Wow. You drew these?”

“Like you don’t have hidden talents,” he says, but he sounds pleased with the obvious enchantment in her voice. She feels his arms shrug around her. “Ximena said she wouldn’t mind squeezing me in sometime, so…”

She can’t help a fond smile. “Aw, you have  _friends_.”

“No, I don’t.” And then, “Shut up.”

“It’s okay, you know.” She drapes her hand over his, stroking the dips between his knuckles until he slips their fingers together. “To rely on people for things. You big bad car thieves don’t have to do everything alone all the time.”

He hums an absentminded noise, like a smirk given voice, his mouth drifting slowly up the line of her neck. “You offering to be my partner in crime?”

All at once, the heat and longing rise in her again, responding to his touch. It’s almost frightening how fast he can do that to her. “Now that sounds like a bad idea,” she manages, already breathless.

He kisses the sensitive skin below her ear and chuckles when she shivers against him. “Only one way to find out.”

She remembers the exhilarating rush of plummeting together into the ocean, truly free for the first time in her life, free and terrified and somehow still so safe with Colt to keep her anchored. And while the careful side of her is reeling from the absurdity of  _safe_ and  _Colt Kaneko_ in the same thought, the rest of her is happily preoccupied by the warmth of his hands as he edges them down the soft slope of her stomach, past the hem of her shorts.

Mercy bites her lip between her teeth, barely holding back a moan. “ _Colt_ …”

His fingers twitch against her skin as he muffles a groan into the crook of her neck. “You’re dangerous when you say my name like that.”

“I am?” The words come out breathy with want.

“Oh, Mercy.” He laughs, and his teeth graze her shoulder, just hard enough to feel like punishment. “You have no idea.”

She’s beginning to see what he likes about that; when he says her name, it sounds like  _surrender_ , and the thought of Colt Kaneko on his knees leaves her flushed with heat and feeling uncharacteristically bold.

Mercy shifts to sling her thighs on either side of him, and Colt is quick to catch on, guiding her legs around his waist with eager hands. She steadies herself with a hand at the back of his neck, fingers winding not so gently into the roots of his hair, and then she lifts her eyes to meet his gaze and -

_Oh._

The look on his face takes her breath away. She has seen him cold and cross and sometimes almost cruel, but right now she sees only heat in the dark of his eyes as he stares back at her. Heat, and an eagerness that borders on impatience.

It’s a good look on him.

That dark, greedy gaze falls to her mouth in expectation. “I’ve been dreaming about making you moan,” he tells her, lifting a hand up the column of her throat to cradle her jaw between long fingers. With her body arched into his chest, she can feel his warmth and the firm line of every muscle through his shirt. A mischievous smile curls across his face as he studies the blush in her cheeks. “I bet you’re shy, aren’t you?” His grip holds her firmly in place as he drops his mouth over her pulse point and deliberately sucks a mark into her skin, a delicious little sting that he soothes over with a swipe of his tongue.

Vaguely she knows that this one will be difficult to hide, that she will wear his handiwork for days, and this was surely his intention. Worse, some reckless part of her is wicked enough to feel a thrill of dark satisfaction.

Another teasing drag of teeth draws a gasp from her lips, and that brittle sound is all it takes to stir Colt into motion. He buries a hand in her hair and crushes his mouth to hers with a heated groan. His other hand grips tightly at the small of her back, and her body responds in kind, clutching fistfuls of his shirt and rolling closer to wrap herself around him. Between them, she can feel the urgency of his need, and it makes her anxious nerves sing, every part of her coming alive to his touch.

Mercy feels his hand drifting across her skin, his fingers climbing the span of her ribs, that rough, delicious touch that she’s been dreaming of. There is a gravity to him that she is just not strong enough to resist, stealing her breath with all the force of impact. She whines under his mouth, sucking his lip between her teeth on instinct, quickly rewarded by another gruff sound from deep in his chest and a roll of his hips.

“Jesus, Mercy.” Colt grazes his teeth at the edge of her jaw and shudders against her. “You’re gonna get us both in trouble.”

She pouts at him, thoroughly gratified by the mess she’s left of his hair and rumpled clothes, his eyes black with desire. “You started it.”

He smirks, tracing his thumb along her bottom lip, bitten pink and swollen from his kisses. “Trust me, I don’t want to stop, but… what I want to do to you, Mercy…” His eyes flash with that scalding heat. “Sneakin’ around in my pop’s garage isn’t gonna cut it.”

“Oh.” She feels the blush burn renewed across her cheeks.

“And we probably shouldn’t wake your boyfriend… much as I’d  _love_ to see the look on his face,” he adds, and past the lust and humor in his voice, there is the thinnest edge of cold, hard rage, there and abruptly gone.

She doesn’t know where to begin responding to that. She settles on a glare that only brings the smile back to his face. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“I know. Maybe I just like to hear you say it.” He grins and tilts her mouth to his, and where his kisses earlier were hurried, fervent, messy with need, for one perfect moment he is slow and thorough, unbearably sweet, taking his time to taste her. If that was flight and blunt force, this is floating, freeing, weightless - head under water and she never wants to surface.

When they finally, reluctantly part, he keeps hold of her hand as she rises from his lap on shaking legs. She reaches up to straighten her clothes, but he tugs on her fingers, drawing her gaze back to the sudden and unconcealed longing on his face. “Don’t go,” he says, and his voice is low, unexpectedly tender. “Don’t go back to his bed.”

Her heart aches in her chest. She takes his face between her hands, presses her lips to his forehead, his cheekbones, the tip of his nose. “And where do you propose I sleep, Colt Kaneko?”

“I have a place.” His expression remains serious, no ounce of teasing in his voice. “Stay with me.”

“I…” She swallows hard, abruptly lost for all the words she wants to tell him. “I’ll think about it.”

Colt nods, evidently satisfied as he releases her hand with a lazy smile. “Good.”

Through her blush, she manages to smile back. “Careful, Colt. I’m starting to think you might like me.”

“I don’t like anybody,” he assures her, but his eyes still hold that blazing warmth - that heavy, wanting look that promises he’d leap and fall and crash for her a thousand times over.

And as she lies in Logan’s bed and stares up at the ceiling, willing her restless heart to sleep - she knows that she would do the same.

And she would savor every second of the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for reupload, wrong pseud


End file.
